futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Russian presidential election, 2018 (President Navalny)
|country = Russia |previous_year = 2012 |flag_image = Flag of Russia.svg |flag_size = 40px |next_election = 2024 |next_year = 2024 |election_name = Russian presidential election, 2018 |ongoing = no |type = Presidential |turnout = 72.6% |nominee1 = Alexei Navalny |nominee2 = Sergei Ivanov |nominee3 = Vladimir Zhirinovsky |nominee4 = Anatoly Lokot |nominee5 = Sergei Mironov |nominee6 = Grigory Yavlinsky |party1 = Party of Progress |party2 = United Russia |party3 = LDPR |party4 = Communist Party |party5 = A Just Russia |party6 = Yabloko |image1 = |image2 = |image3 = |image4 = |image5 = |image6 = |home_state1 = |home_state2 = |home_state3 = |home_state4 = |home_state5 = |home_state6 = |popular_vote1 = |popular_vote2 = |popular_vote3 = |popular_vote4 = |popular_vote5 = |percentage1 = 50.7% |percentage2 = 38.2% |percentage3 = 5.3% |percentage4 = 3.8% |percentage5 = 1.8% |percentage6 = 1.6% |title = President |before_election = Vladimir Putin |before_party = United Russia |posttitle = President-elect |after_election = Alexei Navalny |after_party = Progress Party}} The '7th presidential election in Russia ' was held on Sunday, 11 March 2018. Most of the major parties selected new candidates to run for the presidency, and three parties that did not participate in the in 2012—the centrist , the socialist party, and the liberal democratic party—were able to take part. Notably, incumbent President chose not to run despite being eligible for another term, and the ruling party instead put forward , the former chief of the presidential administration. The President of the Russian Federation is elected by a popular vote. Opposition figure and anti-corruption activist , running for the Progress Party, won the election with 50.7% of the vote, although polls put Ivanov with a slight lead over him. The 2018 election was the first time since 1999 that a candidate not affiliated with United Russia was president, the results were greeted with surprise in Russia and throughout the world. Background Political parties represented in the and/or the legislative bodies of at least one-third of the federal subjects of Russia can nominate a candidate without collecting signatures. The following parties were able to nominate candidates without collecting signatures: United Russia, Communist Party, Liberal Democratic Party, A Just Russia, Rodina and Civic Platform. Candidates from other political parties and independent candidates for registration must submit to the at least 100,000 or 300,000 signatures in their support, respectively. Each federal subject should have no more than 2,500 or 7,500 signatures, respectively. The law allows a candidate exceed the signature limit by 5% by collecting up to 105,000 or 315,000 signatures, respectively. The Central Election Commission needs to verify at least 20% of signatures. If the number of invalid signatures exceeds 5%, another 10% of signatures need to be verified. If a candidate has submitted fewer signatures, a smaller margin of invalid signatures is sufficient to refuse registration. Results Candidates Free access United Russia Liberal Democratic Party Communist Party A Just Russia Contested access Progress Party Yabloko Other parties and independents ;People's Freedom Party ;Greens ;Independents Opinion polling Category:Russia Category:Politics Category:Elections Category:President Navalny